


strongest

by cataclysm (quavemire)



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Sorcerers, Demon Qian Kun, Explicit Sexual Content, Hellhound Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sorcerer Liu Yang Yang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quavemire/pseuds/cataclysm
Summary: Yangyang would do anything to become the strongest Sorcerer on the continent, including performing an unorthodox, forbidden ritual.
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang/Qian Kun, Liu Yang Yang/Qian Kun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Liu Yang Yang/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 16
Kudos: 194





	strongest

Dipping his fingers in the white paint for one last time, Yangyang finished drawing the last symbol inside a huge pentagram on the floor. He was meticulous, using two fingers to draw a crescent moon. Deeming it finished, Yangyang got up, jittery and unstable on his feet. The room was crackling with unsettled energy, the air charged with it.

It was hard to breathe.

Yangyang walked to the mirror and then drew a similar pentagram on his chest, upside down and without the symbols. Wiping his fingers clean on a cloth, Yangyang picked up his robe from the bed, throwing it over himself. The demon he was about to summon would see him bare, but somehow having even that little amount of modesty made him feel a little better about the sin he was about to commit.

The robe was deep purple, matching his silk trousers, cropped to the shin. Silver embroidery donned the sleeves and lapels of it, the fabric hanging heavy on his shoulders. 

The paint on his chest was already dry, cracking and splitting as Yangyang struggled to breathe.

Yangyang knelt in the middle of the pentagram, spreading his robe evenly around him. The air was chilly, but wouldn’t be for long. 

_Do I really want to do this?_ he asked himself. If he failed and got caught, the only thing awaiting him would be a death sentence. On the other hand… success would bring him what he really, truly wanted.

Closing his eyes, Yangyang took a deep, deep breath. Determination filled him up, straightening his spine. Yes, yes he wanted to do it. 

Yangyang reached over to the side where a ceremonial dagger lay, grabbing it with both hands. One vertical cut across the middle of the pentagram would be needed to initiate the summoning ritual.

His hand shook as he brought the sharp blade close to his chest. Whispering a cantation, Yangyang dug the blade into his chest.

It hurt, it fucking _hurt,_ but Yangyang bit his tongue and bore it, tears budding along his lashline. He almost collapsed face flat onto the floor, hunched over and panting.

The candles around the periphery of the room went out, the smell of smoke wafting into his nose. Darkness shrouded the room, the air terribly thick. He’d done it. He succeeded. 

There was a demon in his bedroom, in the flesh. Yangyang squeezed his eyes shut and refused to look, in fear of hyperventilating. He’d need himself calm and composed, to initiate the deal.

He took a deep breath and opened his eyes, facing the demon.

Yangyang swallowed. He had seen demons before, from far away. This did not compare to it in any way.

His hands were bound in front of him, a thick chain leading up to a heavy cast iron collar wrapped around his neck. Hellhound. Yangyang stopped a gasp before it could come out of his mouth. 

The chain led to a slim figure standing behind the hellhound, shrouded in darkness. Yangyang could only barely tell it was speaking, voice rumbling through the darkness.

“What do you want, dear?”

Yangyang swallowed. “I want… I want to become stronger. Much stronger.”

The demon tilted his head. “How much stronger, little sorcerer?” he asked and walked over, the chain connecting him to the hellhound dragging against the floor. The darkness shrouding the room started to dissipate, along with the rumbly quality in the demon’s voice.

Yangyang stared at the demon in awe. He was absolutely stunning.

“A— a lot,” Yangyang answered, sucking a breath in through his teeth, “as strong as you can make me.”

Making a thoughtful noise, the demon tugged on the hellhound’s chain. A rumbling growl resonated along the floor below Yangyang, who swallowed, all of his instincts telling him to blast a Sign at them and _run._ The demon craned his neck and pinned the hellhound with his gaze. “Quiet, Xuxi.”

Xuxi whimpered and made himself smaller, his gaze dropping down. Yangyang eyed him suspiciously, but turned his focus to the demon. He was pretty, striking in a way that most humans fail to even come close to.

“What will you offer, in exchange, little sorcerer?” 

“Myself,” Yangyang answered, tasting the word on his tongue. Here it was, the point of no return.

A wide grin spread on the demon’s face. It should have made him look more human, but the expression just added into his inhumanity. “A virgin little sorcerer. Very well. I, Kun, will make you the strongest sorcerer known to man, and in turn… well. I’ll tell Xuxi to be gentle.”

Yangyang swallowed and nodded. That was all it took to complete the deal. 

The pentagrams caught aflame. 

Yangyang screamed. It fucking _hurt._ He whimpered and bit his knuckles, hunched over, his whole body on fire. “F-fuck.”

Wiping his tears dry, Yangyang took a deep breath, straightening himself. Kun had a pained look on his face, but nothing like Yangyang. After all, he was a mere human. 

Kun looked at his palm, where a white pentagram had appeared. “Hm. Potent.”

Yangyang tried to level his breath, almost missing Kun’s quiet words. He wanted to ask what he meant by that, but his tongue rest thick in his mouth, stuck to his palate.

“Oh well. Go on, Xuxi,” Kun drawled and dropped the chain to the ground. It disappeared, leaving the kneeling demon without restraint. He cast a disbelieving look at his handler, not moving an inch. Eyes the size of saucers, the hellhound dug his claws into his leather clad thighs. “Go on, puppy. He’s yours.”

Yangyang held his breath, cock throbbing in his trousers. He was already getting turned on. He couldn't be sure if it was the deal, or if he really was into weirder things than he thought. 

Xuxi’s head tilted to the side, all too much like a dog. It was kind of adorable. Then the hellhound sauntered over on all fours, his muscles rippling under tan skin. He stared at Kun until he crossed the circle, then his predatory gaze locked on Yangyang.

His eyes were pitch black. No pupil, not a spec of white around the edges. The candlelight reflected off of them, and somehow it made it all even worse. Yangyang swallowed.

Looking at Kun one last time, Xuxi intruded Yangyang’s space, his long arms slotting on both sides of his kneeling frame. A warm nose pressed into his neck, sharp teeth ghosting over his skin. Yangyang’s eyes fluttered shut involuntarily, 

Xuxi knocked Yangyang down on the floor and climbed over him, puffs of breathing hitting Yangyang’s neck. A burning sensation rose in his throat as two pairs of eyes bore into him. It wasn’t nearly as frightening as he thought, lying down in the middle of a pentagram, flimsy trousers tenting from his erection.

The hellhound stayed silent as he explored Yangyang’s body, large hands running over his chest and arms, pushing the robe aside. Sharp, sharp teeth pressed into his trapezius.

“A-ah,” Yangyang whimpered, covering his mouth, but Xuxi grabbed his wrist and slammed it into the floor beside his head, growling lowly. “O-ow—” he whimpered at the pain. It would bruise.

“Careful, Xuxi. Humans break.”

Xuxi let out an alarmed sound and grabbed Yangyang’s arm, bringing it up to his face. “Sorry,” he whined, voice raspy and low. Yangyang smiled. Somehow, his voice was just what he expected.

“It’s okay,” Yangyang sayed, swallowing around the lump in his throat. He couldn’t believe he was trying to soothe a _demon._

Xuxi smiled and placed Yangyang’s hand back on the floor beside his head, gently, as if Yangyang was made of glass. Warm fingertips ghosted over his chest, just barely skimming over the wound. Xuxi’s nostrils flared, a pointed tongue coming out to wet his lip.

Xuxi pressed his lips around the wound, his tongue swiping over the stinging cut. He whined high in his throat and clung onto Yangyang, his touch just shy of bruising. Xuxi’s crotch came in contact with Yangyang and he ground down, one smooth and powerful thrust that felt incredible through the thin silk.

“H-hah—” Yangyang gasped, his thighs clamping around Xuxi’s hips. The cock pressed up to his inner thigh could only be described as massive, pulsing hard enough for Yangyang to feel it even through thick leather.

Licking over Yangyang’s chest once more, Xuxi pushed himself up, animalistic black eyes glossed over with candlelight.

Pulling Yangyang’s trousers off, Xuxi left him in the middle of the floor, naked aside from the thin, flowy robe, his cock hard and heavy against his stomach.

Xuxi growled.

Yangyang held his breath, squirming in place. Xuxi leaned over him, licking a stripe up Yangyang’s cock, sucking it into his mouth.

The tongue that circled around his shaft was inhuman, warm, wet, and way too large to resemble a human’s. Xuxi’s hair hung in front of his face as his lips wrapped around Yangyang’s cock, suckling it gently.

Yangyang whimpered and arched his back off the floor, arousal clouding his vision. He brought his hand up and threaded his fingers into Xuxi’s hair, resting his hand atop his head. Xuxi arched into the touch and Yangyang’s cock fell off his lips, hitting Yangyang’s stomach. 

Making an alarmed noise, Xuxi dove for it, sucking it deep into his throat.

“Make him cum, Xuxi puppy,” Kun hummed, making himself at home on Yangyang’s armchair, ankle resting atop his knee. Yangyang whimpered and closed his eyes, wanting to block out the sinful sight of Xuxi laving his tongue over all the sensitive parts of his cock.

Xuxi let out a noise and pressed two strong fingers behind Yangyang’s balls, pressing into his perineum with crushing force. 

“Hngh—”

Warm lips sealed around Yangyang’s cock, Xuxi’s tongue wrapping around the whole head. Yangyang could not help the shameful noises spilling from his lips. A gentle chuckle sounded from across the room, Kun’s gaze focused on Yangyang.

Xuxi _sucked_ and dug his tongue into Yangyang’s slit, and then, way too fast, Yangyang was _coming._

“A-ah, ah, f-fuck, fuck—”

Xuxi looked up at him with a grin, stroking Yangyang to completion as the last streaks of come landed on his abdomen. Slumping limp against the floor, Yangyang panted and hid behind his hands, whining lowly.

Kun’s voice cut through Yangyang’s heavy panting. “Xuxi puppy, carry him to the bed, will you?”

Yangyang was scooped up in strong, warm arms, and carried to the bed. Xuxi placed him down on the centre of it so gently and carefully that Yangyang couldn’t help but smile. In response, Xuxi grinned, sharp teeth on full display. “Thank you,” Yangyang said, his voice hoarse and weak.

Xuxi bent down and licked a long stripe along Yangyang’s stomach, collecting the pearly cum onto his tongue. Yangyang’s cock kicked. 

He was not ready for a second round yet, but his body seemed to disagree. Already in the way of becoming hard, Yangyang choked on his own spit, thighs convulsing.

“Where is your lube, little sorcerer?” Kun asked, looking around the room.

Xuxi pulled Yangyang’s trousers off, tossing them on the floor. Yangyang did not even see him move, and in any other situation he’d be startled by the inhumane presence. Right now he was too aroused to be frightened.

Yangyang pointed at the jar of salve placed amidst the other paraphernalia he used to form the ring, still panting. 

“You were prepared for us, little sorcerer?” Kun asked, still sitting on the armchair. His grin drilled through Yangyang, who nodded and swallowed. Something akin to pride bloomed in his chest at the crooked praise. Kun turned to the hellhound. “Could you get it for me, Xuxi?”

Xuxi stayed silent and crawled over to the pentagram, back muscles rippling under his skin. Yangyang swallowed again, tears prickling in the corners of his eyes. Kun smiled. It was soft, without an ounce of mock in it. It was the most humane expression Yangyang had seen on the demon.

Yangyang let out a choked noise as Kun directed his gaze at him.

Xuxi came up to the bed, still kneeling.

“Good boy,” Kun drawled, “Could you prepare our sorcerer here?”

Xuxi nodded excitedly, black eyes large and shining of trust. He sat on the bed and grabbed the lid of the jar, twisting it open.

Dipping two of his fingers into the salve, Xuxi pressed the pads of his fingers against Yangyang’s entrance. Yangyang held his breath, letting Xuxi manhandle his thighs into position.

A thick finger breached into him, with enough lube to not hurt. Xuxi growled, pressing the finger deep inside, knuckle after knuckle. Yangyang gasped and squirmed amidst a strange sensation, not knowing whether he wanted to press against the finger or pull away.

Xuxi let out a noise of satisfaction, pumping the finger in and out. Yangyang had slicked up his insides hours ago before initiating the ritual, but most of it had already disappeared.

Xuxi leaned down and pressed a kiss on the tip of Yangyang’s cock, carefully pressing a second finger alongside the first, keeping it to the second knuckle. Yangyang gasped, but there was no pain, so he sunk into the mattress, trying to urge Xuxi to go deeper with his fingers.

Sharp teeth grazed Yangyang’s hip bone, a third finger pressing inside. There was a stinging pain now, his entrance stretched too far, but Xuxi’s slow movements and the lube made sure it dissipated quickly. Yangyang moaned and clenched around them, getting impatient.

If he wasn’t sure Kun would do something, he would wrap a hand around himself to give himself some sort of relief. Instead he clamped his teeth around his lower lip and whined. Xuxi was avoiding his prostate on purpose.

“Is he ready, Xuxi?”

Xuxi tilted his head to the side and spread his fingers. Yangyang gasped, hips rising off the bed. The corner of Xuxi’s mouth twitched and the fingers pressed against Yangyang’s prostate.

“He is.”

Kun got up and walked across the room, the soles of his shoes clacking against the hardwood.

“Kneel,” Kun commanded.

Xuxi pouted but slid off the bed, kneeling beside it with hands clasped in his lap. Betrayal showed on his face, and Yangyang kind of wanted to let him to fuck him immediately. “You can have him after me, Xuxi puppy. No touching yourself,” Kun said, climbing between Yangyang’s spread thighs.

Xuxi let out a whine, lower lip protruding out. Yangyang grinned, lifting his leg up on Kun’s shoulder in a bout of bravery. He felt rather comfortable, minding the situation he was in.

Kun settled between Yangyang’s legs, his clawed fingers wrapping around Yangyang’s ankle. A shiver ran up Yangyang’s leg at the slight brush of sharp nails.

“Look at you,” Kun hummed, running his claw from Yangyang’s navel down to the crease between his pelvis and thigh.

Yangyang did as told, and almost started sobbing from frustration. Every part of his body was on fire, and no relief was given to him.

Kun chuckled and wrapped his hand around Yangyang’s cock, stroking it slowly. Yangyang squirmed, starting to feel uncomfortably empty down there. And Kun hadn’t even taken off his shirt.

Kun was fully clothed, Yangyang wholly naked, and instead of feeling humiliated, Yangyang was on _fire._

He whined and squirmed, the darkness that still loomed around the periphery of the room collecting around Kun. In a way it felt like the darkness slithered inside of him, clouding his senses, removing every bit of hesitation Yangyang still had. “Please—”

Kun tilted his head to the side. “Please what, little sorcerer?”

“F-fuck me already,” Yangyang whined.

“You’re as impatient as Xuxi.”

That didn’t seem like a compliment. Yangyang let out a choked moan. Kun responded with a deep sigh, then nearly ripped his fly open, his cock pressing insistently against Yangyang’s entrance, all faster than Yangyang could keep track of.

For a moment he wondered if getting fucked with demon speed felt good, but that thought was knocked out of him the second Kun braced himself over him, eyes glossed over pure black.

Yangyang held his breath and stared into them, not moving a finger.

Then Kun thrust inside, and Yangyang’s eyes rolled to the back of his head.

He didn’t exactly have a point of reference, but he was pretty sure that he’d be ruined for ordinary human sex. Kun’s cock was huge, and his temperature, several degrees above a human’s, meant that Yangyang’s insides were filled with searing warmth.

It felt wonderful.

Yangyang moaned, writhing until the sheets bunched up under him. Kun chuckled and planted his hand beside Yangyang’s head, grabbed his hip with the other, and started fucking him like no tomorrow.

Head lolling back, Yangyang melted into the mattress. Kun was doing all the work, strong thrusts that rubbed up against his prostate, the pace unforgiving. 

Yangyang wailed and clamped his thighs around Kun’s hips, tears springing into his eyes. Xuxi mirrored the wail with a whine of his, shuffling closer to Yangyang’s head. Turning his head to the side, Yangyang reached for the hellhound, pulling him into a kiss.

Xuxi’s lips were nearly burning hot, his searing tongue sliding against Yangyang’s, his large hand cupping the side of his face.

Yangyang whined, tugging at the strands of hair at Xuxi’s nape, trying to press down into Kun’s cock and into the kiss simultaneously.

Xuxi pulled away and Yangyang was ready to whine, until he realized what Xuxi was doing. He climbed on the bed and claimed Kun’s lips, his head tilted back so Kun had the upper hand.

Yangyang moaned and clenched around Kun, wrapping a hand around his straining cock. Kun, not taking his lips off of Xuxi’s, pinned the hand against his abdomen. 

“P-please—”

“Oh? So now we’re begging?” Kun said, pressing his thumb against the slit of Yangyang’s cock.

“H-ha—”

Kun merely grinned and took his hand off, leaving Yangyang without stimulation. Xuxi retreated back on the floor, eyes on Yangyang. Kun leaned over him and picked up the pace, going too fast for a human.

“Aahh!” Yangyang wailed, grasping the sheets with his free hand, squirming from the onslaught of pleasure. Kun grinned and bit Yangyang’s chest, next to the cut, just shy from bruising.

The unforgiving pace went on for what felt like an eternity.

The lube was starting to fade, a strange burn growing inside Yangyang. Kun’s face had settled into a solemn mask, expressionless and rather scary. 

Xuxi whined and pressed the heel of his head into his crotch. Yangyang didn’t know how he would be able to handle him fucking him.

Kun’s brow scrunched, which was the only warning Yangyang got before his insides were coated with cum so hot it almost _burned._

Yangyang whined, so close to release, but not quite there. Frustration had him frowning, squirming on the bunched up sheets. Kun took a deep breath and pulled out, a trickle of cum leaking out.

“Your turn, pup, make him feel good,” Kun said and ran his fingers through Xuxi’s dark brown hair, tucking himself back into his pants.

“Yes,” Xuxi breathed out, adoration shining through his pitch black eyes. Xuxi clamored on the bed, staring at Yangyang like the predator he was.

The next second Xuxi was over Yangyang — his large hand cupping his hip — and flipped him over, holding him up. Yangyang got his knees under himself, biting his knuckles. His hips ached, throbbing pain radiating all over his body.

Yangyang looked back at Xuxi who yanked the lacing of his pants open and stroked his own cock — large cock in an equally large hand. Xuxi growled, pressing the tip of his cock against Yangyang’s hole, too big to slip in without resistance.

Taking a couple of deep breaths, Yangyang melted into the mattress, letting Xuxi support most of his weight..

Instead of pushing in, Xuxi leaned in and sealed his lips around Yangyang’s entrance, his inhumane tongue pressing inside.

It soothed some of the burn, but Yangyang was on a knife's edge, close to coming. He would get to come after Xuxi finished, yes?

Saliva trickled into Yangyang, cool against the air of the room. Xuxi straightened, his nails digging into Yangyang’s skin.

He grabbed the lube from somewhere, smearing a generous amount on his cock. Yangyang shifted on his knees, getting impatient. The tip of his cock was dripping precum onto the sheets, his body quivering from the sheer need of release.

Xuxi thrusted inside and started a ruthless pace, rougher and faster than Kun had.

It felt like he was being used, a mere toy for Xuxi to fuck into, but it felt so, _so_ good. “O-oh, fuck, fuck, _fuck—”_ Yangyang mewled and clung onto the pillow below him.

Xuxi was as riled up as he was, having been forced to watch Kun defile him minutes prior. Low growls and moans were resonating through Yangyang, 

The base of Xuxi’s cock was _growing._

Knot. Of course, hell _hounds_ had _knots._

 _“Fuck,”_ Yangyang moaned weakly, clenching again. It was no use, Xuxi had fucked him too loose, and with the amount of strength he had, the knot slipped in and out either ways.

Yangyang whined, trying to blink the tears out, but the wet patch under his face was getting larger by the minute.

Xuxi growled and thrust inside, the knot slipping past the ring of muscle, pulsating against Yangyang’s prostate. 

Yangyang froze, mouth agape in shock. Xuxi howled and curled over Yangyang, shooting an incredible amount of cum inside him, burst after burst.

A warm hand wrapped around Yangyang’s cock and stroked twice, enough to send Yangyang toppling off the edge, coming with a loud shout.

No one moved for a short moment. Xuxi’s breaths were closer to growls, his knot pulsating as it shrunk.

When Xuxi wrenched himself out of Yangyang, it also took out the last thing holding him up. Yangyang toppled onto the bed, exhausted to the bone. His vision swam, his body afloat.

Xuxi pressed a kiss on Yangyang’s cheek and got up. He laced his pants back up, his face in a soft smile. The expression didn’t match the rest of his body, the sheer size of it, its dips and grooves. Yangyang winced and closed his eyes, lower body throbbing from pain.

Kun placed a small, black bell on the nightstand. “Call for us, little sorcerer, whenever you want to.”

Yangyang nodded and blinked, too exhausted to form a coherent response.

“Bye, Yangyang,” Xuxi whispered into his ear, and then candles went out.

Yangyang opened his eyes.

The room was empty.

Yangyang sat up and looked at the middle of the room. All the paraphernalia was back to their places, the pentagram wiped clean. It was like nothing had happened. Yangyang moaned.

Then it hit him.

Yangyang fell back onto the bed in agony, muffling his scream into a pillow, body contorting into an impossible arch. He slumped down on the mattress, feeling _off._ Something inside of him was burning, growing, ready to burst.

When it did, a newfound strength flooded his veins, magic sparking at his fingertips. Whispers of Kun’s voice filled the room, echo twisting the words.

_Be careful with what I gave you, little sorcerer._

Yangyang rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling.

A laughter bubbled up in his throat, erupting as a mad giggle.

**Author's Note:**

> hi :3
> 
> come talk to me about anything wayv/fic on twitter [@quavemire](https://twitter.com/quavemire) or curiouscat also [@quavemire](https://curiouscat.me/quavemire)
> 
> make my day with a kudos?  
> one comment = one smooch for my cat <3


End file.
